


Dire Sì

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in Milan (do what you want)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dire Sì

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by TVXQ’s 130727 stint in Milan, Italy  
> Originally posted [here](http://madamteatime.tumblr.com/post/56689167248), now with an added scene

When they had decided on Milan as one of the destinations for their 10th anniversary project Changmin had been excited. Europe has always held a special significance for them, bittersweet memories mixed with the thrill of adventure in such a foreign landscape. Being in Europe never feels like work, even if it almost always is.

He’s not feeling so excited right now. It’s 6am and he’s jetlagged, sleep-deprived and in absolutely no mood for their manager to come barging into their room with a camcorder and a shit-eating grin on his face.

“We’re filming for the offshot DVD,” he announces.

“I’m sleeping,” Changmin growls from somewhere under Yunho’s armpit. They often shared a room on trips simply because it was more convenient, though sharing a bed had nothing to do with convenience.

Their manager doesn’t bat an eyelid. “That’s fine, I can just film you like this.”

Yunho yawns and rolls uprights. He’s puffy-cheeked and flushed with sleep, and Changmin can already hear the fangirl squeals of how unbearably cute he looks. He makes a dangerous sound low in his throat and slides both arms around Yunho’s waist, face buried in his side. Yunho pats his head absently.

“You’re going to put this on the DVD?” he asks, brow furrowing in confusion. “But we just woke up.”

“That’s the whole point,” Manager says, zooming in on his face. “Fans love this kind of stuff. They want to see a more intimate side of you.”

“Oh,” Yunho’s lower lip curls into a pout as he considers it. “Well. Okay! If it’ll make the fans happy.” He smiles and waves at the camera.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Changmin sighs.

Manager frowns. “Changmin don’t swear, it makes the footage unusable.”

Changmin’s head shoots up just as their manager shuts his mouth with a snap. He seems to have realised his mistake, because a chagrinned look comes over his face as Changmin grins slowly.

“Well fuck that,” he says.

“Changmin. . .”

“There’s no fucking way you’re putting this scene on the DVD.”

“Changmin!”

“Fuck fuck fuckity fuck,” Changmin says gleefully.

Manager sighs and turns the camcorder off. Yunho gives him an apologetic look and shrugs helplessly.

“Okay, forget it. Get dressed and be downstairs in half an hour.” He points a commanding finger at Yunho. “And I’m putting you in charge of making sure Changmin is civilized.”

Yunho laughs as the door closes behind him. He nudges Changmin with his shoulder.

“Come on troublemaker. A shower should help you feel more decent.”

“Don’t wanna,” Changmin whines, but he allows Yunho to drag him out of bed and into the en suite. The Hotel Principe di Savoia boasts the best in Milanese luxury, and their bathrooms are no less extravagant than the bedrooms. The shower could easily fit four people, though Changmin is glad it only needs to fit the two of them. Yunho tugs his t-shirt off and fiddles with the knobs as Changmin yawns and scratches his stomach.

“Since when did management start getting so bold about what they show on our DVDs?” he demands. Yunho shrugs and urges Changmin to lift his arms so he can pull his shirt off. His limbs feel heavy with too little sleep and not enough coffee so Changmin lets him undress him, too tired to protest being treated like a doll.

“It’s just to show fans different sides of us,” Yunho says. He checks the water, then tugs off his boxers and kicks them aside.

“It’s an invasion of privacy, that’s what it is.” Changmin yawns again. His eyes itch with exhaustion. Yunho hooks his thumbs in his boxers and pulls them down his legs, crouching in front of him to lift Changmin’s feet one at a time and slide them off. Changmin balances with a hand on his shoulder. His cock stirs a little in interest at having Yunho on his knees in front of him, but frankly he’s too tired to do much about it.

Yunho presses a kiss to his ankle before bouncing to his feet again. He smiles and leads Changmin into the shower with him.

“You’re so cute when you’re mad,” he says as hot water beats down on them.

“Shurrup,” Changmin slurs, practically melting under the relaxing spray. “You think it’s decent to show people how you look when you’ve just woken up? Don’t you know what kind of thoughts that’ll put in their heads?”

Yunho frowns and reaches for the shower gel. “Hey, you’re no prince charming right after you’ve woken up either,” he protests. He squeezes the gel onto a loofah and runs it over Changmin’s chest, earning a pleased shiver in response.

“That’s not what I meant,” Changmin tries to focus around how distracting Yunho is being. “I meant you look – you look too – ”

Yunho blinks at him, head tilted in confusions. The loofah hovers in mid-air.

“Cute?” Yunho offers after a while. A smile touches the corner to his mouth.

“No.”

“You were going to say cute.”

“No I wasn’t.”

“You think I look cute just after I’ve woken up,” Yunho coos. He squeezes shampoo onto his hand and grins at Changmin from under wet strands of hair. Changmin huffs and rolls his eyes, but he can’t fight the blush off his cheeks.

“You talk too much,” he says.

“You’re awfully chatty yourself for someone who’s half asleep,” Yunho quips.

“That’s because even half asleep I’m twice as eloquent as you.”

Yunho laughs and lathers shampoo into Changmin's hair, making sure to get a decent amount into his eyes in the process. Changmin splutters and curses at him until Yunho threatens to wash his mouth with soap, at which point Changmin dissolves into a pouting, sullen mess.

“Don’t sulk now,” Yunho grins. He taps the corner of his mouth and purses his lips. “Kiss?”

“Like hell I’m kissing you,” Changmin grouses, but he moves closer anyway and plants a clumsy kiss on Yunho’s lips. Yunho slides an arm around him and pulls him closer and Changmin shivers as the hot, wet length of Yunho’s body presses up against him. He starts to pull away but Yunho follows him and peppers his lips with soft, fleeting kisses until Changmin melts in his arms and kisses back. He opens his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste, and Yunho curls a hand around the back of his neck and draws him closer.

They kiss in wet, messy strokes, the shower steaming up around them. Yunho has his eyes closed but Changmin keeps his half-open. He likes watching Yunho when they kiss, the soft furrow of his brow and the heat on his cheeks. Changmin opens his mouth wider and lets Yunho slip his tongue inside, a moan caught in the back of his throat as he feels the hard length of Yunho’s erection press against his hip. He reaches down to stroke him and Yunho shudders and breaks their kiss with a gasp.

“Half an hour,” he reminds them, taking Changmin’s length in hand and stroking slowly.

“It sure as hell better not take me that long to get you off,” Changmin says. Yunho’s laugh morphs into a moan as long, clever fingers find all his sensitive spots. He buries his face in Changmin’s neck as they rut together, hips working, arousal pooling sticky-sweet through them. Yunho’s hand is hot and slick around him, and Changmin grunts and throws his head back when he swipes the head with his thumb. Yunho presses wet kisses against his throat and he swallows, eyes fluttering in bliss. They breathe in each other’s air, panting, closer and closer –

Changmin comes with a soft cry of Yunho’s name, fingers digging into Yunho’s back, his eyes squeezed shut. Stars explode behind his closed lids as he shoots all over Yunho’s hand and the shower tiles. Yunho groans and buries his teeth in Changmin’s neck as his orgasm crashed through him moments later.

They stay like that for a few minutes, letting the water wash them clean and waiting for their heartbeats to slow again. Yunho licks at the bite on Changmin’s neck with cat-like curiosity. Normally Changmin would tell him off for leaving a mark, but he’s feeling too content just now to care.

“So?” Yunho raises his head and grins at him, all flushed cheeks and that sweet post-orgasm glow. “Feel better?”

Changmin hums and smiles lazily, and Yunho kisses him for the dopey expression on his face.

“I’m still mad at manager hyung,” Changmin mumbles against his lips.

“Just forget about it,” Yunho kisses him again. “Think of all the tasty Italian food we’re going to eat. And all the great shopping. I’ll buy you anything you want, promise.”

Changmin grins and winds his arms tighter around Yunho.

He loves Milan. 


End file.
